<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by waywardodysseys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825408">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys'>waywardodysseys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where do you want to go?” He whispers huskily against your skin.</p>
<p>“Paradise,” you moan referring to where he sends you every time you two are together.</p>
<p>Pedro grins. He knows what you mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is published on Tumblr under the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are exhausted. The past few days have been hectic and long. You need to escape for a few days and recharge. You need him.</p>
<p>You pull out your phone and scroll through your contacts. Your thumb hovers over the first letter of his name. You sigh heavily then press down. Your fingers begin typing a text.</p>
<p>You: I need to see you this weekend.</p>
<p>P: I need to see you too. Same place? Same time?</p>
<p>You: Yes.</p>
<p>P: I’m counting down the minutes.</p>
<p>You: Me too.</p>
<p>You return to your mundane life. Working endlessly, people pulling you one way then the other. In the back of your mind you’re counting down the seconds too. You need his arms around you, his lips against yours. You need his strength most of all.</p>
<p>-------<br/>Pedro pulls into the parking lot of the quaint hotel where you and he meet. He hears the crashing of waves off in the distance and breathes in the ocean air. The both of you had stopped here one night long ago and now this is your place. His and yours.</p>
<p>“Mister Pascal,” the check-in attendant smiles then slides over a room key.</p>
<p>Pedro smiles and nods, “thanks.”</p>
<p>“She has not arrived,” the check-in attendant remarks.</p>
<p>Pedro grabs the key then heads back out into the warm California sun. He makes his way up a flight of stairs and down the open air balcony to the room you had slept in long ago. The room you two always shared. </p>
<p>He slides the key in the lock and opens the door. He steps in, pulling his suitcase along with him. He smells the vanilla and lavender air freshener as he pulls out his phone.</p>
<p>No missed calls. No missed texts. He wonders where you are. He hopes you haven’t forgotten about him.</p>
<p>He scrolls through his contacts. Sees your name. </p>
<p>Should I?, he thinks.</p>
<p>“She’ll be here,” he whispers to the empty room.</p>
<p>She always comes, he thinks then he smiles to himself.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to press his mouth against yours, couldn’t wait to touch your skin with his hands. He couldn’t wait to wrap you in his arms and never let you go.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>You punch the gas pedal down as you make your way out of the city. </p>
<p>Goddamn workers and their neediness!, your mind screams as you let down the top of your convertible.</p>
<p>“Please Y/N!” One had pleaded with you.</p>
<p>Fuck my life, is all you thought as you had sighed and took the folder.</p>
<p>Doing extra work meant staying hours later than planned which meant you were going to be late to your rendezvous with him. And good lord, did you need him more than ever now.</p>
<p>You finally make your way off the highway and through the small town you and he had stopped in long ago. You drive slowly as you watch people walk the main street. People soaking in the warm Californian spring sun. You hear their laughter, see their smiles. You sigh as you turn into the hotel parking lot. The crashing of waves in the distance tickles your ears as you put the top of your convertible up then get out of the car.</p>
<p>You grab your suitcase and look at the parking lot. </p>
<p>He’s here, you think as you spot his car.</p>
<p>You hurriedly make your way up the flight of stairs, walking down the open air balcony. You stop outside the room you two always shared.</p>
<p>Your fingers trace the silver metal one then the seven. You knock briskly on the door.</p>
<p>It opens wide with him standing there. Worry washes away from his features as he smiles widely at you.</p>
<p>You take in his chestnut hair, his brown eyes. The mustache on his upper lip and the fuzz covering his jawline and cheeks.</p>
<p>He pulls you into the room, one arm wrapped around you as he closes the door behind you. You toss your suitcase aside as his lips capture yours.</p>
<p>You moan against those plush lips as you cup his cheeks, never wanting to pull away. You feel his hands untucking your blouse then his fingers against your skin.</p>
<p>God, yes, you think.</p>
<p>You pull away breathlessly then trace his lips with your fingers.</p>
<p>“Pedro,” you moan.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as he pulls you against him.</p>
<p>You feel his arms around you and sigh contently. You rest your head against his chest and listen to the sound of his heart. You want more, need more than these weekends away.</p>
<p>“You need to come and live with me,” Pedro whispers.</p>
<p>You close your eyes.</p>
<p>“Better yet let’s just run away after this weekend. You, me. Against the world.” Pedro remarks. “You living in another city kills me.”</p>
<p>“Where would we go?” You whisper.</p>
<p>“Anywhere. It doesn’t matter to me as long as you are with me.” Pedro replies.</p>
<p>You open your Y/E/C eyes and look at him. “You’re an actor Pedro. You adore the stage.”</p>
<p>Pedro smiles, “there are stages around the world mi amor.”</p>
<p>You turn in his arms, your back against his front. You moan as you feel his mustache scrape your skin as his lips kiss your neck. You reach your hand back and run your fingers through his hair as he begins unbuttoning your blouse.</p>
<p>You suck in a breath as you feel one of his hands reach in and palm your breast under your bra. You moan as his thumb flicks your nipple.</p>
<p>Pedro moves his other hand down your stomach. He pushes his hand under your pants and underwear, palming your core. He strokes his fingers along your folds.</p>
<p>You moan loudly, “Pedro.”</p>
<p>“Where do you want to go?” He whispers huskily against your skin.</p>
<p>“Paradise,” you moan referring to where he sends you every time you two are together.</p>
<p>Pedro grins. He knows what you mean.</p>
<p>He glides his thumb over your clit. </p>
<p>“Pedro,” you moan biting your lip.</p>
<p>“Y/N.” Pedro flicks out his tongue and licks your skin. </p>
<p>You know he wants an answer. He won’t stop teasing you until he gets one.</p>
<p>“Anywhere,” you breathlessly whisper as Pedro licks your skin and flicks your clit in unison.</p>
<p>Your orgasm is rising inside of you rapidly as your fingers tighten and pull on Pedro’s hair.</p>
<p>Pedro’s cock hardens as he hears your breath quicken and feels your fingers tighten in his hair. He knows he’s on the verge of bringing you to your first trip to paradise. He wants to take you to paradise more often than he does now. He wants to take you there every day instead of the biweekly or monthly meeting you two have at this quaint hotel in the middle of nowhere along the California coast.</p>
<p>Your orgasm bursts inside of you and rolls through your body. You arch your back as you pull Pedro’s mouth to yours, capturing his lips and kissing him deeply. You moan against them as your toes curl and aftershocks make your body tremble inside of Pedro’s embrace.</p>
<p>Pedro removes his one hand from your breast and the other from your core. He feels you turn in his arms as your hands fumble with the ends of his shirt. He moans and pulls you further up against him as your fingers touch his warm skin.</p>
<p>Pedro pushes your blouse off your body then works at unbuttoning and unzipping your pants as you work to undo his jeans. He sucks in a breath as he feels your hand wrap around his hard cock.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Pedro grounds out at as your hand strokes him lightly.</p>
<p>You lean forward and lick at his lips then bite the bottom one gently before you kneel in front of him. You push his jeans and underwear further down his hips, exposing his hard thick cock to your eyes.</p>
<p>You moan as you engulf him fully into your mouth. Your tongue lathering his length as you reach up and cup his balls.</p>
<p>“Oh—mmm,” Pedro moans loudly as your tongue, mouth, and hands work their magic on him.</p>
<p>You remove your hand from his balls then move it up over thighs and hips. You move under his shirt, touching his stomach. You feel Pedro’s hands move through your hair as you begin moving your head up and down his length. </p>
<p>You swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock as you look up at Pedro through your eyelashes. </p>
<p>He’s looking down at you with a smile on his lips. He takes in your Y/E/C eyes, your Y/H/C hair. Yes, he needs you more than once or twice a month.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Pedro whispers.</p>
<p>You moan in response as you keep moving your mouth up and down his cock. You bring your hand back down and squeeze his balls. You smile as you hear him suck in a breath and mutter “fuck” under his breath.</p>
<p>“Paradise,” Pedro moans loudly. You send him to the same place he sends you.</p>
<p>You move your mouth slowly up his cock and swirl your tongue around the tip before letting his cock go. </p>
<p>Pedro takes his shirt off then pushes his pants and underwear down as he watches you remove the rest of your clothing. He can’t wait to be between your legs and buried deep inside of you.</p>
<p>You pull Pedro’s naked body against yours as you walk back towards the bed. Your hands traveling up his arms, over his broad shoulders and across his chest. You kiss the base of his neck as you feel your legs hit the bed.</p>
<p>You fall back, bringing Pedro with you who fuses his mouth to yours as you open your legs making sure he settles in between them. You moan as you feel his hardness against your inner thigh.</p>
<p>Pedro kisses you along your jawline then down your neck, making sure his light fuzz and mustache move along your skin sending more pleasure throughout your body.</p>
<p>Your hands travel down and up his back as he moves his mouth along your jaw then down your neck. His mouth and tongue sweep over your sweet spot causing you to close your legs against him. </p>
<p>“Y/N,” Pedro moans as he feels your legs tighten against him. He feels your warmth and wetness against his cock.</p>
<p>“Pedro,” you half moan, half whisper as you place your finger under his chin and bring his mouth up to yours.</p>
<p>You kiss him feverishly as you feel one of his hands roam down your side, then back up and down your arm. His hand finds yours and he interlocks his fingers with yours. You use your other hand to cup his cheek as he moves his plush lips against yours.</p>
<p>After several minutes you pull away breathlessly and look into his eyes. You smile as you trace his mouth. “Anywhere Pedro. Take me anywhere but always to paradise.”</p>
<p>Pedro looks down into your Y/E/C eyes then brings your intertwined hands up. He undoes his fingers and places your hand over his heart then brushes the back of his hand down your cheek.</p>
<p>Pedro reaches down and strokes his cock along your folds. He slowly sinks himself into your slick canal.</p>
<p>Your fingers dig into Pedro’s flesh as his cock enters your pussy. He stretches you but your tight around him as Pedro thrusts deeply into you, making sure his entire cock is buried deep inside of you.</p>
<p>“Yes,” you moan out as you hold onto the last syllable of the word.</p>
<p>Pedro inside of you ignites rapture throughout your entire body. Your body feels weightless as you press your legs against Pedro, holding him in place. You trace your fingers up and down his sides and back. They’re light as feathers as you absorb the feeling of Pedro’s cock inside of you.</p>
<p>“Paradise, mi amor,” Pedro whispers against your lips.</p>
<p>“Always,” you breathe out lustfully.</p>
<p>Pedro begins thrusting in and out of you slowly.</p>
<p>You moan as you release the grip your legs have on his body. Your hands move up his back and rest on his shoulders. Your fingers digging into his flesh as you lean forward and lick up his long neck.</p>
<p>Pedro moans as your tongue contacts his skin. He feels your pussy welcome him with each thrust deep into your depths. He begins thrusting faster as his own orgasm begins to build inside of him.</p>
<p>You place your mouth against Pedro’s neck, kissing along the base. You find his sweet spot and lick it teasingly. You smile against his flesh as he sucks in a breath. You move one of your hands to his back, keeping the other one on his shoulder. You moan deeply as you feel another orgasm begin to rise inside of you.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Pedro half moans, half whispers.</p>
<p>“Pedro,” you moan out.</p>
<p>Pedro leans his head down and captures your mouth with his. His thrusts becoming more urgent as his orgasm begins to consume him.</p>
<p>You feel Pedro explode inside of you and dig your fingers into his flesh as his mouth moves against yours. You roll your hips up, meeting his quickened thrusts, making sure his body hits your body in the right place.</p>
<p>You moan against his mouth as your own orgasm rolls through your body. You keep your mouth glued to his and your hands attached to his body as you let the aftershocks of your orgasm roll over every single inch of your skin.</p>
<p>Pedro and you are fused together as one, letting your orgasms simmer inside each of you as you hold onto one another. Neither of you wanting to let go of the other.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Pedro leans back against the headboard and wraps his arms around you.</p>
<p>You are sitting in between his legs, resting your body against his. You sigh contently as you feel his strong arms around you, letting his strength envelop you.</p>
<p>Pedro moves your hair to the side and nuzzles your neck.</p>
<p>“Where we going to take that plane of yours?” He whispers.</p>
<p>You blush and smile, “I can’t stay hidden forever.”</p>
<p>“You’re the boss mi amor. You may do whatever you damn well please.”</p>
<p>“I know,” you whisper.</p>
<p>“You remember our first night here?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” you sigh, smiling happily as you place a finger under Pedro’s chin then lift his face up so you may brush your mouth against his.</p>
<p>Pedro kisses you deeply then pulls faintly away. He cups your cheek, lets his thumb stroke your skin.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to Capri.”</p>
<p>You raise your eyebrows. “We talked about Capri being the final destination of our life together.”</p>
<p>“I want to be there with you now and forever,” Pedro smiles, “my one and only. Mi amor.”</p>
<p>You smile and brush your thumb against Pedro’s mouth, “to Capri but first I need another dose of paradise.”</p>
<p>Pedro grins, “always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>